leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY
(Rica Matsumoto) | lyricist=ja | lyricistname=佐香智久| lyricistname_ro=Tomohisa Sako| composer=ja | composername=佐香智久 | composername_ro=Tomohisa Sako| arranger=ja | arrangername=佐香智久、Saku | arrangername_ro=Tomohisa Sako, Saku | choreographer=none | album=ja| albumtype=CD | albumtitle=アニメ「ポケットモンスター XY&Z」キャラソンプロジェクト集vol.1 | albumtitle_ro=Pocket Monsters XY&Z TV Anime Character Song Project Collection Volume 1 | catalognumber=SECL-1830~1831, SECL-1832| recordcompany=Sony Records| colorscheme=XYZ | footnotes= }} XY&Z (Japanese: ) is the third and final opening theme of the . It debuted with XY094, replacing Mad-Paced Getter. It was replaced by Alola!! in SM001. The full version of the song was first released in iTunes on December 10, 2015.Sony Music (Japanese) Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、サトシとポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis The song begins featuring and his Kalos team. Then is shown on the pink background, is shown on the cyan and with on the yellow. The next scene shows Ash and his friends running on the meadow and looking at Lumiose City. In next scene, Serena dances with her Pokémon in their performance costumes, Clemont, with his Pokémon tries to create a gadget, and Bonnie is being dragged by Squishy in its 10% form. Ash is then shown with his reflecting on his battles with Sawyer and Alain. Greninja then walks away from Ash. Ash tries to reach Greninja, only to realize it was only a puddle of water. However, Ash and Greninja's bond grow closer, and Greninja is able to activate a new form. Ash is then seen battling Sawyer and his Mega Sceptile. Though Sceptile has a type advantage, Greninja, in its new form, is able to gain an upper hand and possibly defeated Sceptile. Team Flare, along with Alain and his Mega Charizard X, then appears, wanting to capture Squishy. Squishy, however, changed its form to 10%, 50%, and finally Complete form. Wulfric is then seen in the Pokémon Village. The song ends with the main characters all together in four-colored hexagon background (dark blue for Ash and ; pink for Serena; yellow for Bonnie, Dedenne and Squishy; and cyan for Clemont). Characters * * * * * Jessie * James * Alain * Sawyer * Lysandre * Xerosic * Aliana * Bryony * Celosia * Mable * Wulfric (XY094-XY122) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; XY094-XY110) * ( ; XY111-present) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; XY094-XY105) * ( ; XY106-present) * ( ) * ( ; disguised as Pikachu) * (Sawyer's; Mega Sceptile) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * ( ; Zygarde Complete XY094-XY123; Squishy) * ( ) (XY123-present) * (multiple; XY094-XY122) * (×2; XY094-XY122) * (XY094-XY122) * (×4; XY094-XY122) * (multiple; XY094-XY122) * (×2; XY094-XY122) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | woh woh woh yeah… |Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos (Rush in hot like a ) Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime (Be a ) Our overlapping feelings synchronize As they become our unfading bonds Growing stronger until the end If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah... Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle Let'z go!! Crises are chances Let'z go!! Do a Absolutely never giving up Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams Let'z go!! We're sure to get them Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands Up to the heights unknown Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts) Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together Towards the side beyond our dreams |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | woh woh woh yeah… |Hey! Just like the morning sun shining upon Kalos (Rush in hot like a ) Come on! Just head on as we're ready anytime (Be a ) Our overlapping feelings synchronize As they become our unfading bonds Growing stronger until the end If it's just us, woh woh woh yeah... Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle Let'z go!! Crises are chances Let'z go!! Do a Absolutely never giving up We're never giving up Hey! No matter what obstacles get in our way (Always go for broke) Come on! Gripping on to the (With a heart) Because no matter when Our hearts are connected I'll get up every time If I'm just with you Let'z go!! Formidable rivals Let'z go!! Decide with a one-hit knockout Let'z go!! I absolutely can't lose Because my heart is here with me Because my dreams are within me Let'z go!! Whether it's victory or the pain of defeat Let'z go!! We'll share them altogether Let'z go!! Friends by each other's side We're never alone now Let'z go!! The fiercely burning battle Let'z go!! Crises are chances Let'z go!! Do a Reversal Absolutely never giving up Let'z go!! Holding tight to our dreams Let'z go!! We're sure to get them Let'z go!! Stretch out your hands On to the sketched future Up to the heights unknown Come on! Raise it up (1,000,000 Volts) Alright! Let's face our fears and head on together Towards the side beyond our unseen dreams |} |} Opening animation spoilers * Sawyer's Grovyle evolves into a and is able to Mega Evolve. Variants are used to promote its premiere]] # XY094 - XY105: The original animation. # XY106 - XY110: replaces . # XY111 - XY122: Noivern replaces . # XY123 - XY140: The scenes with Zygarde Complete Forme floating above the Pokémon world and Wulfric with several Pokémon are replaced with a single scene of Zygarde Complete Forme battling the Megalith which has changed into the shape of a Zygarde 50% Forme, while watches it. During the initial TV Tokyo airings from XY127 through XY131, all scenes are replaced with assorted clips from Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel to promote the movie's Japanese release. OPJ19 Serena Party variant 1.png|Serena's Pokémon in the first variant OPJ19 Serena Party variant 2.png|Serena's Pokémon in the second variant OPJ19 Ash Party variant 1.png|Ash's Pokémon in the first and second variants OPJ19 Ash Party variant 2.png|Ash's Pokémon in the third variant OPJ19 Zygarde Complete variant 1.png|Zygarde Complete Forme in the first three variants OPJ19 Zygarde Complete variant 2.png|Zygarde Complete Forme and Bonnie in the fourth variant OPJ19 Wulfric variant 1.png|Wulfric in the first three variants OPJ19 Zygarde Battle variant 2.png|Zygarde Complete Forme battling in the fourth variant Trivia * All of the Pokémon that are seen with Wulfric can be seen or at the Pokémon Village, which is where Wulfric is first found in Pokémon X and Y. * This is the first opening used during a Pokémon League arc that does not feature a scene on a stadium. * An instrumental arrangement of the song exists, called "[[Volcanion and the Mechanical Magearna Music Collection|サトシゲッコウガ参上！''(Ash-Greninja Appears!)]]". It is frequently used as background music during the last few episodes of the , and even occasionally during the . * Despite not being used at all in international dubs, this song was featured in an official promo for the Cartoon Network Latin America website. * This song appears in one game in the ''Taiko no Tatsujin series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk5yji66ORY References Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ19 it:XY&Z (sigla) ja:XY&Z zh:XY&Z